my secret lover
by Sadi-chan
Summary: *sakura's p.o.v* being in the most powerful group of ninjas alive is one thing but finding out your mate is an uchiha...but not any other uchiha....Itachi! my god my lifes gunna be hell.... sasuke bashing
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, tho I wish I owned Itachi, and kakashi. Sadly I don't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one

I t had been two years since she had been banished from Konoha. When she was about near to her death, she was saved by a man who for two long years feed, clothed, trained and saved her from her own inner demons, and bloodline. Now fourteen she's one of the top assassins with the help of her bloodline and partner Wrath.

Her clans name was Akarukia, her clan was almost all lost to the six tailed wolf demon. Which now she knew what was contained within her chest, since she was an infant. Her foster parents died when she was seven, it was the night of the Uchiha massacre that they 'accidentally' died trying to stop Uchiha Itachi.

Over the two years with my master, her body structure changed dramatically.

*She now had blue grey highlights in her shoulder length pink hair that's usually pulled in a high pony-tale.

*Her eyes now sharp and perfect emeralds, but turn blood red when her demon or blood line come out to play.

*She was 5.8 ft tall, slim and very well built.

*Has a tattoo of a silverfish blue wolf with pure red eyes wrapping itself around her right shoulder and down her back with six tails, symbolizing she contains the six tailed wolf.

*Now loosing the lousy red dress and green spandex shorts, and traded them with loose black pants with many pockets and a sleeveless top that was a dark red. Long black toe-less combat boots and a long sleeved ankle length deep red trench coat with a hood. Along with a muli- purposed sythe that turned into a ring for her to wear.

(I should have a picture soon of both her and wrath)

Today they wee on a mission for information and influrtration.

*Wrath is another missing ninja, except he was born into the world of as a missing ninja. He has a strong bloodline that allows him to munipulate water and ice to his will.

*Wrath is two years older than I, is about 6.1 ft tall and has a lots of muscle.

*He has short messy sliverish gray hair, ruby red eyes and a normal mist shinobi wear with the exception of the vest replaced with a cloak, he is very handsome.

The master they serve under is the most feared person in all the elemental villages. He may be feared by many but the people who work for him they care for him dearly and he cares for them as well. Since sakura is the only female shinobi (youngest too) in the organization all the men spoil her rotten, either by traning her, and other stuff. The master spoils her also.

Wrath happens to be the Master's son and for some reason he is very stubborn when it comes to women and the whole danzel and distress thing (D.I.D for short) and somehow Sakura always ends up in a ackward position with him on top of her and/or her in his lap with him straddling her 'perfect hips' or so he calls them.

The mission Wrath and Sakura received was a mission to go to Konoha in pursuit of a rumor the master had heard. The rumor was that both Akatuski and sound worked together to take over sand and leaf, hiding the prisoners under ground.

So they send them to investigate this to see if it was correct. They did what they was orded and headed straight to Konoha. They got into the village walls so easily, Sakura nearly pouted at the thought of getting such a lame mission.

"This mission is so freaking stupid if you ask m…" Wrath complained only to face Sakura's deadly glare.

"Well I didn't ask now if you would please shut your trap!" She snapped coldly. Looking to the left then to the right, Sakura looked behind to see Wrath standing there. "We split up here, we'll meet at the gates in two hours got me? You take the Westside while I take the east, ja." With that said she did a handsign and disappeared in a flutter of cherry blossoms.

~Sakura~

Messaging her throbbing temples, she let out a irritable sigh. 'Mannnnn.' she mentally whined, 'Wrath can be such a headache at times.'

Walking lazily through the dirt filled roads, the only sound that reached her ears was the soft thumps of the heels of her shoes hitting the ground. The most obvious thing to her was that the village was completely diserted. With out her mind even noticing it, her body walked to the old Uchiha mansion, surprisingly it was fully lit.

'Must be sasuke, who there. Maybe I should pay him a surprise visit, just for the fun of it.' She felt a presence behind her and knew who it was but ignored it. As she proceeded to move closer to the beautiful house, two strong arms found themselves around my small waist, making sure to keep me place.

'kill me now…'


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto, tho I wish I owned Itachi, and kakashi. Sadly I don't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

_SAKURA'S P.O.V_

"Been a long time, Sakura-CHAN." A smooth yet cold voiced lulled into my right ear, making me mentally shudder in disgust knowing I was right who it was.

"To short if you ask me sasuke-teme." I hissed out coldly, glaring at the hands that were groping me.

'my hasn't she changed.' sasuke mused a smirk playing on his pale face, with one swift effortless movement I found myself thrown over his shoulder. A plan already forming in my head I half heartily struggled to get free. I nearly ripped his head off when he layed his hand on my ass and squeezed.

Not wanting to low my cover I just started to kick and curse the Uchiha.

"You fucking perverted son of a bitch let me go along with my ass!" I screeched, keeping up the half hearted fight as we entered the huge mansion.

Walking through the halls of the mansion I could feel many, many eyes skimming my body as we passed the rooms.

"how many damn perverted men can live in one place, including the one holding me. You'd think the egos would break down the place." I muttered in annoyance only to get a painful sqweeze on my ass meaning sasuke didn't like what I just said. Stopping in front of a rice paper door, sasuke slide it open with his foot, and carelessly tossed me in non-to-gently onto a black funton. He slide the door closed and locked the door with a jutsu.

'I saw what I needed time to leave so I don't have to put up with this weak Uchiha anymore.' not even bothering to stand up I was about to do a series of handsigns to get me the hell out of here, when the damn door slammed open with a snap. There in the door way was Orochimaru who had a smirk on his face, emotionless sasuke on his right and a smug Kabuto on his left.

"my my what's this pretty little flower doing here?" he cooed out, making me mentally gag, but on the out side I glared fiercely for the stupid nickname. Bad enough I was called cub by the demon.

"oh joy, the snake-teme and he gay lackeys have come to play lil' ol' me a visit." I commented quietly knowing very well they head me.

"still weak and annoying I see." sasuke snarled annoyance dripping from his voice. I chuckled mentally. He was to easy to get angry.

"sooo teme, how many time has either Orochimaru or Kabuto screwed you up the ass in the last two years?" I retorted, a smirk playing on my rosy lips as I felt their killing glares.

"SAKURA I AM NOT GAY!!" Sasuke seethed threw clenched teeth.

"Suuuurrreee you 'GAYS' aren't." with that said I laid back my eyes closed my arms behind my head.

'LIL BITCH.' the three males mentally screamed, clearly pissed off at what I said.

With a evil smirk sasuke leaned over to Orochimaru's ear and whispered something I couldn't pick up.

"well since your so sassy little miss bitchy why don't you go spend your time with Itachi until we have time to uh interrogate you." sasuke grabbed me roughly by the metal collar I wore and dragged me threw the halls till we stopped at the last door at the hall.

He slammed the door open and threw me into the room but this time there was no funton to soften the fall so when I landed my knees got all the damage. Sasuke was smirking at my pain, he closed the door and locked it with a jutsu again.

I was about to do a teleportation jutsu to get me the hell out of here when a pulsation on my forehead made me topel over in pain. Ripping my forehead protecter off my fingers traced what felt like a half moon on my forehead. It was burning and it hurt like hell.

Sweat covered my face and my body started to burn all over, I couldn't understand what was going on but I guessed it had something to do with demon and a certain Uchiha. Groaning in pain I tried to pull off the collar master gave me to keep the demon under control, but too weak and drained to get it off I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto, tho I wish I owned Itachi, and kakashi. Sadly I don't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

_SAKURA'S P.O.V_

------with Itachi and Orochimaru------

"Why must I be the one to watch the girl?" asked a very annoyed Itachi.

"because Itachi-san you're the only one here who has the most patients plus since you're the coldest here you should break her in a day." Orochimaru explained, trying to hold down his fear of being killed by the prodigy.

"feh, why couldn't my foolish brother watch her, she WAS HIS teammate after all?"

"I already explained why, now don't kill the girl we still need her for the plan." he vanished then so he wouldn't die.

'stupid snake.' Itachi thought walking to his room, still angry to be babysitting.

---------Sakura-----------normal p.o.v.

Sakura was still passed out on the cold, wooden, floor. The collar around her neck started to crack and crumble.

Then her conscious and demon started to blend into one being, in result her hair color and length changed dramatically. Her one human ears turned into small furry wolf ears on top of her head. Groaning she opened her eyes wearily. Bringing her clawed hand to her collar around her neck she ripped it off.

She was just about to attempt to sit up when the door slid open, red sharigan eyes peering down at her now frail and weak body.

-------------Sakura's p.o.v--------------

'crap.. Not another Uchiha…' I thought with a groan. My eyes weren't focused so I couldn't tell if it was sasuke or the oldest Uchiha. I nearly flinched when warm hands lifted me up gently into the persons arms. My head laying on his chest, a hot blush covered my cheeks. I heard his fast heartbeat.

He walked out the room with me still in his arms, he took me to another room, I could hear many voices. Then what surprised me, was the male's voice it has concern it even if it was just a little.

"Diedara." a boy with long blond hair looked up with a smile.

"un." he responded.

"I need you to clean her up for me please."

The blond man gasped in surprise and rushed over to my side, I swore I could see hearts in his eyes.

'This guys a real queer….' I thought, 'but seems friendly enough.'

Without hesitation, he took me out of the Uchiha's arms I oh so liked, and rushed out of the room to another. I guessed it was the bathroom.

He placed me down on a chair, and turned on the water to the big wooden bath. Diedara hummed as he turned to me and started to (I was trying to struggle) take off my clothes. He got them off me finally then started to take his own off, I blushed crimson red and closed my eyes tightly. Hey I was still a virgin.

I heard him chuckle in amusement, "don't worry child, I'm gay,"

I sighed and felt him pick me up and slowly lower us into the steamy water. I relaxed, the warm water feeling good on my sore muscles. The blond was behind me, his arms around my shoulders making sure I stayed up in the huge tub. As I could tell his eyes were closed he had a content smile on his face. He to was enjoying the warm water.

My small body rested between his knees and my back rested on his chest. I couldn't help but like this. Then I thought of the man who found me. When I saw him the pain stopped all together. Sighing in absolute bliss I fell into a well deserved sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto, tho I wish I owned Itachi, and kakashi. Sadly I don't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

_SAKURA'S P.O.V_

I woke up in a warm funton, my long hair wet and braided. Getting up I noticed I was in a BIG black t-shirt that hung off my shoulders and black shorts. I wobbled a little but soon gained my walking back. My kawii wolf ears twitched on my command as I listened for a minute and heard nothing. Breathing out the breath I didn't know I was holding, I started to quietly walk down the corridor.

I guessed either everyone was asleep or they were out doing their own thing, so I made sure to conceal my chakra. I heard something behind me and quickly turned around to come face to face with a stonic blood red sharigan. Surprised I fell back on my butt, pulling down the sharigan user along with me. Alls I remember is our lips meeting, then complete utter darkness.

-----------next morning-----------

I woke with a groan of pain, and sunlight hitting my face. Growling I buried my head I the nearest thing, which happened to be the Uchiha's torsal. I didn't notice then but his bare arms were around my waist. When I finally realized it I had to with hold a moan from escaping my mouth when I smelt his smoky rose sent that now covered me also.

'Damn! If I don't leave now I wont be a virgin much more!' I yelled at myself mentally. Frantically trying to create a plan to get out of this place, but my thoughts were all fogged up by the Uchiha's intoxicating scent that I couldn't think straight anymore.

I heard the older man chuckle when I snuggled closer to him. A blush could be seen on my cheeks.

"enjoying yourself are we?" his amused voice echoed through my little wolf ears, I let out a small growl of protest. He just chuckled one more and started to twitch my ears. Looking up I stared at the Uchiha whom was till playing with my ears.

"having fun?" I commented when I felt amusment leaking from him. He nodded a playful smirk pained on his pale face.

"soooo…your not angry with me for trying to escape?" I asked, a little scared he was going to punish me.

"no, I would of tried the same thing if I was in your place." he answered lazily still playing with my ears and hair.

'but you would of succeeded and you know it!?' I sighed before I noticed the position we were in. I was in between his legs, my arms wrapped around his very naked waist. With a squeak I jumped back only to fall off the bed and onto the cold, hard, wooden floor.

The Uchiha chuckled one more before getting off the bed and picking me up, he threw me onto the bed where I got tangled up in the bed sheets. Looking like I was five years old.

"By the way I never got your name." he kneeled down onto the bed so he was in between my legs this time, his large hands on each side of my hips. His face meerly inches away. I held in a squeak.

"M-my name is none of your concern!!" I growled trying (and failing) to push down my blush as he came closer to me, nearly touching our lips to each other but then he pulled back. I fell back onto the bed blushing.

"this is a very opening position wolfy-chan?" I slapped him. "now now don't be that way." he cooed.

"hn. What about you, what's your name?" I said blushing.

He smirked and got up off me. " I wont tell you till you tell me your name wolfy-chan." he sang out annoying me to no end.

"humph fine then I'll just call you Uchiha-teme for all the time here." I snorted. His smirk left for a second but came back full force in no time.

He grabbed me my the waist and threw me over his shoulder like a damn bag of potatoes! I didn't resist though, plus I couldn't anyhow. He bound my hands and legs together with chakra string, and hid my ears with a genjutsu. I could only sqwerm uncomfortably in his grasp. Even though I knew it was totally wrong I enjoyed it. Turing my body a little so I could yell in his ear.

"You know what both you and sasuke have in common!?"

"hm what's that wolfy-chan?"

"YOU BOTH TREAT ME LIKE A BAG OF POTATOES!!!" I screamed angrily. I could tell he wanted to laugh. I growled angrily. He ignored me the whole time, I stopped after a minute of being ignored by the older Uchiha.

"Uchiha?"

"hmmm?"

"what's your name?" I asked clearly embarrassed.

"I will only tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Hugging I pouted before whispering my name.

"what was that wolfy-chan?" he asked mockingly.

Glaring at his back I shouted, "I said, my name is Haruno Sakura!"

Smirking he looked over his shoulder, "well cherry blossom," I growled, blushing. "my name is Itachi."


End file.
